Dual Revolvers
For the single counterpart, see Revolver. For a similar-looking weapon, see Haunted Guns. The '''Dual Revolvers '''is the 28th weapon available, costs a 600 gold and is unlocked at level 50. It has very high damage and agility, moderate range and high accuracy. Both handguns combined have a capacity of 12 rounds. Strategy The Dual Revolvers unlike the Revolver sacrifices its accuracy and range to double its ammo from 6 to 12 bullets. The Run And Gun tactic works well for this weapon, being able to still take out opponents easily with just two or three shots. It can take more bullets the further the opponent is. Use it just like a normal revolver, shoot from afar and you be able to take him/her out relatively quickly as the guns retain their counterpart's fire rate. The reloading speed is also quite fast allowing you to stay in combat for a good period of time. A good gun to have with an extremely pricey price tag, it is currently the most expensive gold-priced weapon in Respawnables. This weapon was Nerfed in the Carnival Update, with the Brazilian Warrior Mask. Whiplash The elite enemy Whiplash wield these deadly weapons, making him tough at close to medium ranged fights. His situational awareness, however, is very poor. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Has much more ammo than the normal Revolver. *Pretty fast for both firing speed and agility. *Due to its big crosshair, auto aiming is much easier than its single counterpart. * Great accuracy for a dual weapon. * Similar to its single counterpart, this weapon can easily headshot enemies if they're charging up to you (This actually happens with the Dual Revolvers more than the Revolver). Disadvantages *It has a slightly lower range and each time when the target is farther, the Dual Revolvers will do lesser damage. *High price tag that asks for an almost unobtainable amount of gold (600 gold). *Low RoF compared to other Dual Weapons. * The accuracy is lower than the Revolver's. Video Trivia *There is a weapon similar to the Dual Revolvers, which is the Haunted Guns. The Haunted Guns might be a model for Dual Revolvers. The difference is that the Haunted Guns looks like one of those Colt guns. * The reloading can be a bit weird because in real-life, spinning revolvers would not reload them instead they would have to be reloaded manually by emptying the cylinder then inserting the ammo before clamping it back in place. The spinning reload is similar to the Dual Pistols, Dual Rookie Machine Guns and the Haunted Guns. * It has the slowest fire rate among the Dual Weapons. * Its shorter range compared to Revolver may be due to the fact that Dual Revolvers are not affected by the skill perk + Range with close combat weapons while Revolver is. Similarly, accuracy with Dual Revolvers is not improved by the + Accuracy with dual weapons skill. * Before the Urban Update, if you were killed by Whiplash, the screen will show the Dual Revolvers but it was written 'COMING SOON' below it. **This also marks the first time a weapon had been introduced unobtainable in the game before it was available to be purchased. * This weapon has the highest non-explosive damage per shot amongst the Dual Weapons. * This weapon is nerfed by the Brazillian Warrior Mask. Every damage done is reduced by 60% by the mask. * This weapon was obtainable for free, by completing Tier 8 of the Chinese New Year Event, with a new red skin. Gallery DualRevolvers.jpeg Dual Revolvers in Shop.jpeg Dual Revolver.jpg DualRevolverSkin1.jpg|Dual Revolvers as a tier prize in Chinese New Year Event DualRevolversSkin2.jpg|New skin from Chinese New Year Event Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Dual weapon Category:Gold Weapons